If You Ever Come Back
by Jessi Brooks-Cena54
Summary: Well, how about this?" he began. "Tonight, well more like now, you are going to go back to your hotel room that you share with John. And you are going to sleep on this. If you wake up and still feel the same way in the morning come back. I promise you this," he said gesturing to the ring, "will be here for you. Always." Cena/OC/Punk
1. Come Back in the Morning

**I just got this little idea in my head. Lately C.M Punk has been nonstop in my head and well lets face it…the man is one sexy human being! Like his Twitter bio says, he is a lovable jerk. So though this is a little sad I had to write it! The battle between John Cena and CM Punk is in my head and now its officially on in fan-fic! Enjoy! I'm gonna try to keep it third person but you'll get to hear a little of what they are thinking. WWE owns all you know and The Script owns the title of the story.**

"I DON'T WANT YOU HANGING OUT WITH HIM!" John screamed at his girlfriend of one month. Jessica stood there staring at him with tears rolling down her checks.

"But John…" she said softly.

"No buts Jess." He countered back.

"John, I understand that Phil and I dated for a couple years. But he broke up with me so I could be with you! The second you announced your divorce he knew he didn't stand a chance so he let me go so we could be happy!" she tried to reason with him.

"Exactly, you two dated for almost 3 years! You loved him and he loved you, he probably still does! This is why I don't want you around him." John said.

"John, he's one of my best friends! I can't just stop talking to him." Jess cried.

"Honestly Jess, if you want him so fucking bad go back to him! I don't want to hear this anymore!" with that John headed for the door, roughly opening it before slamming it shut. Jess stood there in the same spot frozen. After a couple of seconds she let out a huge sob. Is this what Phil let her go for? This is the happiness he thought she was going to have? He opened the door for her to be with the very man that just left her. Well if this is what life with John was going to be like, she didn't want it. She wanted the man who had truly made her happy the past three years of her life.

Phil Brooks sat on his bus reading a comic. It was little moments of peace like this that let his imagination run wild that really made him happy, other than well…her.

He turned the page and continued to read before chuckling at a joke that was written into the story. He continued to read before a knock made him stop.

"Who the fuck is disturbing me? I swear…" Phil trailed off before opening the door and revealing the woman he spent the last 3 years with. His anger flooded away when he saw her tear stained face.

"Phil…" she said weakly

"Jessie, what's wrong?" he asked gently grabbing her arm and pulling her inside with a hug. She instantly started sobbing.

"Shhh, Jessie, it's okay, you're with me now, everything is going to be fine." He said stroking her hair attempting to console her. She looked up at me tears racing down her cheeks.

"Phil, do you love me?" she asked. He was a little taken back but still answered truthfully.

"Of course I do, I always will Jess." Her next move surprised him. She kissed him. And though this sounded really girly and gay, he saw stars, fireworks, sparks, angels were singing, just like every time they kissed. Finally they pulled apart.

"No, I let you go. I let you go to be with Cena. That's why I didn't propose." Phil whispered the last part but Jessica still heard it.

"What?" she asked. Phil pulled away and walked over to a draw. Jess went and sat down on the couch, she was all too familiar with her surroundings, hell she used to live on the bus with him. Phil turned around holding a tiny black box. He went over and sat next to Jess before opening it to show her the gorgeous ring inside.

"I was going to propose around Summerslam, or the next time we were in Chicago." He said softly.

"It's not too late." Jess said. Phil looked at her with wide eyes.

"No, I broke up with you so you could be with Cena. So you could be happy." He told her.

"But Phil, I'm not happy. You make me happy. All me and him do is fight about things." She replied.

"He's in the middle of a divorce Jess, he's stressed out and I'm sure that little things that wouldn't normally make him mad do at the moment."

"Well, then he shouldn't have asked me out. He should have just left me alone and let me be with you." Phil sighed. This is not what he intended when he let her be with Cena. He thought she would be in pure bliss all the time and she would never have to ask permission to have a glass of wine or go to a bar or club with her boyfriend.

Well, how about this?" he began. "Tonight, well more like now, you are going to go back to your hotel room that you share with John. And you are going to sleep on this. If you wake up and still feel the same way in the morning come back. I promise you this," he said gesturing to the ring, "will be here for you. Always." She stared at him for awhile before speaking.

"No, Phil…I love you."

"I love you too, but I can't take you back…not like this. Make sure you don't want him." She finally nodded before kissing him. Again Phil was lost in it.

"I love you," she said. "And I will be back in the morning."

"I'll be here." He said with a smile. With one last peck she was gone and Phil closed his eyes.

He could only pray that in the morning, she'd be back.

**So how was it? It's only a two shot but if I didn't write this it would have killed me. Review please! More reviews = you find out if she came back faster!**


	2. Always

**I only got 1 review but a whole lot of Story Alerts. 1 thing I forgot to mention is that this is only a two shot. There will be a one shot sequel though. This was never meant to be a whole huge story where 1 girl is conflicted between two guys. Anyway I hope you liked this and I promise the 1 shot sequel will be out soon! WWE owns all and the Script owns the title. I own Jess. Enjoy!**

1 year later…

Phil fixed his tie just as "Here Comes the Bride" began to play. He took a deep breath in just as the double doors to the church opened and she began to make her way down the aisle. God, did she look beautiful. She looked at him through her veil, tears already forming in her eyes, as she smiled at him. Phil was pretty sure he'd never felt more love for her than in that moment right there. In a few short minutes she was at the altar kissing her father on the cheek as he lifted her veil up. He turned grabbed her hand and placed in into Cena's.

Yup, she never came back.

She smiled at him as they laced their fingers together and approached the priest. By now Phil's smile had faded and he fought hard to swallow the lump in his throat. He didn't want to be here at all, but when she had asked him to be in the wedding party, he couldn't say no to her. Soon the priest started to speak and Phil couldn't help but think back to that night, when she left him.

Flashback

Phil stared up at the ceiling. Yes, he knew he was an insomniatic but this was ridiculous. He rolled over to take a glance at the clock which read 4:27. He just couldn't stop thinking about Jess and all that had gone down that day. He knew she'd be back, he was 110% certain that she'd knock on the door the second she wakes up run down here and jump in his arms. Then knowing her she's sit down and begin planning a huge wedding that he doesn't want but would let her have because he loves her and wants her to be happy. But even knowing this, his mind would not be at ease making sleep even harder than it should be.

He finally forced himself to shut his eyes and just think about her. He knew that she'd be next to him soon and they'd lie in each others arms in perfect bliss. Cena would be nothing but a memory. It was thoughts like these that finally lulled Phil to sleep.

Soon Phil awoke and jumped out of bed running to the door throwing it open and looking outside to see if she was waiting. He was only in his boxers but he didn't care who saw, especially her…hell, she'd seen him in less. When he realized she wasn't out there he went inside and took a shower and made himself look all nice. When she came back he figured he'd do a proper proposal so she can tell all her friends about how he got on one knee and all that. Hell, he even had a whole little speech ready that he knew would make her cry. He smiled to himself, he was finally going to get his girl back.

Before Phil knew it a couple of hours passed by and she still hadn't come. Something told him that she wasn't going to come at all, but he refused to give up hope. He was now sitting on the couch staring at the ring that sat on the table in front of him. He sat there for hours. Not moving at all, he didn't eat, he didn't sleep, hell he refused to go to the damn bathroom. Why wasn't she coming? Finally he reached for his phone. He texted her, got nothing back, he called her, he got her voicemail, he tried facetiming her, again didn't pick up. This was ridiculous! Phil finally sighed and went to his bedroom and stared at the ceiling.

She wasn't coming back, he knew that now for sure.

End of Flashback

Phil came out of his trance just in time to hear the priest pronounce John and Jess husband and wife. As they shared their first kiss, Phil swallowed the huge lump in his throat and forced a smile. Soon everyone followed John and Jess out of the church and headed to where the reception is being held.

The rest of the night went perfectly for Jess and John, they danced, they laughed, they ate, and they drank. The love between the two was clearly evident, you felt it in the air and when you looked at them looking at each other, it would probably make you sick. Towards the end of the night Jess went up and approached Phil.

"Dance with me?" she asked him, her eyes pleading with him to say yes. He looked at her his head screaming no, but his heart pleading with him to give into this fantasy he had of her being his again, and that this was their wedding.

"Of course." He said, standing and leading her out to the dance floor. He pulled her to him and they began to sway to the song playing in the background.

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

"Why?" he questioned.

"This could have been us." She said. He sighed.

"Are you happy?" he asked. She gave him a puzzled look. He gave her a look that he was waiting for her answer.

"Yes, I am happy." She answered.

"Do you love him?" he asked again. She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, of course I love him." He nodded.

"Then there is absolutely nothing to be sorry for." He said, she smiled.

"Now, I have a question for you." She said.

"Shoot."

"Do you love me?" she asked. He stared at her, committing the way she looked at that moment to his memory.

"Always."

**So I hope you liked it! Like I said this was just a short little story that had popped into my head. Look out for the sequel which should be out soon! It's a little one shot, that I have to write or Punk will continue to haunt me. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
